Quest for Love and Truth
by My loving angel
Summary: Its the last year of school for Annabeth, but what happens when she meets the famous, alluring, Percy Jackson? Cover image belongs to Burdge Bug.
1. Chapter 1

It was my last year of Wilderness High school, just one more year to get through before I'm sent off to College. As I made my way through the overcrowd halls to my locker, I couldn't help myself overhear the latest gossip; Percy Jackson is coming to Wilderness High school. I've heard about him; well who hasn't? He's the famous quarterback from his previous school, Goode High School. Rumours has it, that he got kicked out, after getting caught fucking some blonde chick in the closet and that he has a tattoo of a bird on the right-side of his chest. Besides that they say he's cocky, and a charmer, and that he keeps to himself, almost like he's protecting himself from anyone getting close to him, which explains why he has his fuck buddies. I wonder if I could get the chance to meet Percy, I could discover whether these rumours were true or not, but from what I've heard, I doubt he would ever consider taking a glance at me, guess I'm going to have to try real hard.

As I took my books out of my locker, and into my bag, I noticed my best friend walking towards me, hand-in-hand with her boyfriend. She beamed at me and wrapped her arms around my neck, enveloping me in a warm hug. When we parted, I shut my locker door and walked to my first class with my two friends.

'Hey Pipes. Hi Jason. Ready to start our last year of high school? I've got advanced English first up, what about you?'

Jason groaned, 'I have math. Who decided math should be first in the morning.'

Piper let out a small giggle. 'Oh stop complaining. I have primary industries. Oh did you hear, the famous Percy Jackson is coming to Wilderness High School. I wonder who is going to be his fuck buddy this time.'

I scoffed, 'they are only rumours Piper, don't believe everything you hear. Anyways I gotta go, see ya guys.'

Piper and Jason happily waved at me.

'See ya.'

'Bye Annie.'

After suffering two advanced English classes, its finally time for a break, so I head over to my locker, totally unaware that Percy Jackson's locker was right next to mine. As I reached my locker to get my books for third period, I noticed he was watching me intently in the corner of his eye. He shut his locker and faced me. It was starting to get really awkward so I quickly shut my locker and shuffled away. As I looked back, I noticed he was still watching me, with such fixed eyes it was kind of frightening.

Fortunately he was in none of my classes, but I did really want to see if the rumours were true, but after our little exchange, I wasn't sure if I really wanted to talk to him.

And with my luck, after school, at track practise, I bumped into him again in the change rooms after training. He was in nothing but speedos with a towel wrapped around his neck. He was ripped! He had broad shoulders, tight chest, six-pack of hard core abs, strong arms and legs; with veins popping out across his arms, showing he was well built, and tan-olive skin. His face was captivating! Oval face, sharp cheek bones, thin lips, strong curved nose and short, thick dark brown hair, which I could just run my fingers through. He also looked about 5 foot 8 and with a body like that, he must be a swimmer. And it was true; he does have a bird tattoo on his chest and man it was sexy. Percy caught me staring and smirked. I felt my cheeks turning red and looked anywhere, but him. After wrapping his towel around his waist, he took one finger under my chin, lifting it; to meet my grey eyes, with his mesmerizing sea green eyes. I was lost in his eyes, they were unreadable, but at the same time, showed such...desire? He hooked his index finger into one of my blonde curls that fell loose on my face and twirled it.

After a while he spoke, 'Do you realise how beautiful you are?'

He said it with such honesty, it made me think.

I replied, 'is that how you charm all the girls?'

He scolded, 'I know what people have said about me, and it's all a load of bullshit, I got kicked out of that school, because someone made up the lie that I fucked some chick in the closet. The closest I've ever come to a girl is you. Don't believe gossip made by some jealous, pissy little girl. And another thing people don't realise, is I only keep to myself because I'm sick of girls throwing themselves at me, when all I want is for someone to love me and to love me for my personality. I can see it in your eyes, you're not like them and I want to get to know you, because you're the only girl to look at me and not want to fuck me just for fun.'

With those words, I wasn't sure of what to say, I was taken aback, but he just stared into my eyes, as if trying to read my thoughts. When I came to my senses, I responded quietly, 'I'm Annabeth; Annabeth Chase. I'm sorry for judging you, when I don't even know you, but I just wanted to find out if the rumours were true or not. How about we forget what just happened and you take me out for dinner tomorrow night?'

He gave me a friendly smile and said, 'text me your home address, and I'll pick you up at eight o'clock?

'Ok, I can't wait. Bye Percy.'

But before I could leave, he grabbed my wrist, 'Seriously Annabeth, don't believe anything people say, it's all false, okay, I've never slept with anyone, I haven't even kissed a girl. Please promise me, you will see me for who I really am.'

I gazed into his eyes, and replied sincerely, 'I promise Percy. Show me who you really are, and I'll show you who I really am. Promise me?'

His whole face seemed to light up as I spoke, his eyes never leaving mine.

'I promise. See you tomorrow then.'

'Bye Percy. Oh and by the way, I love your tattoo.'

And with that, I left him there blushing.

**For those who want to know what the tattoo looks like, there is a link in my bio!**


	2. Chapter 2

'Holy crap! It's your first day back, and Percy fucking Jackson has asked you out! OMG why in the hell did you say yes to that dick.'

That was Piper ranting on about Percy on the phone just after I got home from track practice. I could still feel the pressure of his hand on my wrist.

I groaned, 'They are just rumours, he said he has never even touched a girl. I believed him; his eyes were so honest and pained.'

She huffed, 'Guys would say anything to get into a girls pants.'

'That's not always true, and you know what high school gossip is like. Someone jealous makes up a lie to wreck that person. I'm going out with Percy tomorrow night and you are just going to deal with it.'

I could hear her eyes rolling over the phone and she finally spoke, 'Fine you have a point, but please don't get hurt, guys aren't worth your tears. Just tell me how it goes tomorrow then. Anyway I got work, bye Annie, love you.'

'Bye Pipes, love you too.'

After I hanged up, I texted Percy my address, and a few minutes later he replied with a smiley face . It was a small gesture of thanks, but was kind of cute. He was the complete opposite of what the rumours were saying about him. I shook the thought out of my head and focused on completing my homework so I could go to sleep.

The next morning I met Percy at his locker, so I could get my books out for class. He looked over his shoulder and winked at me, 'Can't wait for tonight beautiful, see you later.'

I blushed furiously as I watched him walk away; his walk was confident and sexy. It was very seducing.

BANG!

In a flash of a moment, my head was smashed against my locker. My vision was blurred and my head was pounding, but I managed to keep myself from passing out. I heard Pipers shrieked voice call out of for me, and then a loud thud; the girl who hit me, was lying on the floor with blood pouring out of her nose. I couldn't think straight to remember her name and just before I passed out, I saw Jason leaning over the girl, throwing curse words at her and then Pipers arms catching me as I fall into darkness.

I slowly opened my eyes, the light blinding me as my pounding head tried to settle down. I realised I was in a white room; probably the nurses office. I felt a warm hand grasping my left one and then a deep content sigh. I whispered the only name I could think of at that moment; _Percy_.

I felt the hand squeeze mine in reassurement and the smile in his voice, 'Yea it's me Annabeth. I'm right here. I'm so sorry. Arghh. Maybe we shouldn't see each other; I just don't want you to get hurt because of some jealous girl. I'm sorry, this is all my fault.'

I tried to sit up, but the pain was too much. He pushed me back down onto the bed. I looked over at him. His eyes were full of guilt. I brought a hand to his cheek and quietly giggled, 'You are going to break up with me? We haven't even been on one date and I have only known you for a day. I really don't care Percy; I want to get to know you. Please don't give up.'

He gazed into my eyes and leant over to kiss my forehead. His lips were soft and gentle; almost like a butterfly. His face was _so_ close to mine, I had to stop myself from kissing him right there. While staring into my eyes, he responded, 'Okay.'

He got up off his chair and walked to the door, stopping midway out, to say, 'see you at eight?'

I beamed at him, and replied, 'See you at eight!'

As soon as he left, I looked over at the clock. It was 9:23, which means I have been unconscious for an hour, almost. My head was still pretty sore, so I decided to stay in bed until recess starts, which means I have fifty minutes to rest. If I can remember properly, Piper is in art, so I pulled out my phone and texted her:

_**Heyy I'm awake!**_

_OMG I'm sorry I'm not there with you; my stupid teacher won't let me leave class. Are you feeling better?_

_**A little. Thanks for sticking up for me! And tell Jason I say thanks. Who was the girl that attacked me?**_

_Welcome babe and he's right here looking at the convo, he says it's alright and he's glad your fine. It was the head cheerleader, Zoe Nightshade. Percy said she attacked you because he rejected her sex offer._

_**Really?**_

_Yep. That slut finally got rejected. Haha. You know I'm sorry for what I said last night; I was just trying to protect you. I see now, he's such a genuine guy. He skipped first period and stayed with you while you were unconscious._

_**Yea, he just left a minute ago, he seemed quite upset and said we shouldn't see each other. **_

_Even though you two have only known each other for a day and so, he really cares about you. You know he doesn't mean it; he just doesn't want to see you hurt again because of him. Are you still going out tonight?_

_**I know. He kissed me on the forehead! Aha, I had to restrain myself from kissing him. Yes of course we are still going out.**_

_Haha, trust you. That's good! Look I have to go; my teacher is getting annoyed as usual. Jason and I will come by at recess to see you. Bye xx_

_**Ahaha! Thanks! Bye xx**_

As said, Piper and Jason came. The three of us walked to our spot underneath the tree where we always sit, to eat. I looked around for Percy and noticed he was also sitting underneath a tree, but away from everyone else; away from the cheerleaders. A guy was sitting next to him. He was quite short for a male his age. He has some muscle, but is quite thin as well. Wavy black hair, that goes down to his neck, and really dark brown eyes. _Nico di Angelo_. This is his second year of being in the swim team. I know this because he is in my grade and I bumped into him after track practise once last year. Nico's quite the catch, but he's dating Jason's sister, Thalia. Nico keeps to himself and only talks to me, Piper, Jason and the boys on the swim team, which explains why he is talking to Percy. Or. He is trying to get information about me and Percy.

Oh well. I focused my attention back onto my friends, to see they were kissing and I swear I saw Jason's tongue flick into Pipers mouth. I cleared my throat so they would stop sucking each other's mouths. They pulled apart blushing; it's obvious they were so into the kiss they forgot where they were.

'Seriously guys, I look away for a minute and you two are already at each other's mouths. Save it for later,' I laughed.

Jason got a slap to chest after laughing at my comment, but she was laughing too.

'So have you two lovebirds done 'it' yet?' I asked.

Jason and Piper looked at each other; their blushes reddening. It was so obvious.

Piper exclaimed, 'Maybe! Argh don't give me that look. Okay yes we had sex. And it was…amazing!'

I looked at Jason and giggled, 'you hear that Jason? Piper thinks your lovemaking is…amazing!'

And the three of us started bursting out laughing, we caught some attention, but who cares? We don't! I looked back over to Percy and saw he was staring right at me with a small smile on his face. I smiled back at him. I looked at my watch and saw the time. _10:29. _Time for third period. I went over to my locker and got my stuff out and went to class; unfortunately I went to the locker first, so I didn't see him. I'm just going to have to wait two hours. Arghh, I miss him already. Is it normal to have such feelings for someone after a day and a half? I'll just have to see later tonight at our date!

I was so nervous waiting for Percy; my stomach felt like butterflies. He should be here any second and as predicted, I heard a low knock on my front door. I called out goodbye to my parents and met a very happy Percy outside. He held a hand towards me and walked me to his car; 1971 doge challenger R.T. muscle car. This car just enhanced his looks and made him even sexier. I smiled at him as he opened the car door for me; he's such a gentleman.

'So where are we going handsome?'

He laughed at me and replied, 'It's a surprise!'

And off we went to start our first date!

**If you want to know what the car looks like, there is a link in my bio! Please check out my poll as well! Favourite, Follow and Review. Comments are always appreciated! Hoped you enjoyed this!**


	3. Chapter 3

'_So where are we going handsome?'_

_He laughed at me and replied, 'It's a surprise!'_

_And off we went to start our first date!_

A millions things went through my head at this moment and not knowing where we are going just increased the butterfly's in my stomach. I felt Percy's hand grip my knee. I looked over at him. He gave me his usual adorable grin, which always sent sparks through me. It's funny how everyone thinks he is some sort of man whore with problems, but too me, he is a gentleman. He has a kind soul and the only reason he's quiet is because he's sick of girls throwing themselves at him and making bullshit up. Though, what teenage male wouldn't want girls willing to have a quick fuck? Not many. Maybe there is a secret behind it all. Or. Maybe I'm just seeing too far into it. I will just have to be patient and wait for him to open up to me.

My thoughts were pushed aside, when I noticed Percy driving into the car park of an empty beach. He got out and came over to my side and opened my door. He then went to open the trunk and took out a basket and a blanket. Percy took my hand and took me over to a nice spot on the beach near the rocks. There was a fire pit there, which Percy lit on fire, to create light and warmth for us. It was a truly beautiful spot for our date. It was just the two of us silently enjoying the others company underneath a starry night sky.

From the basket, Percy took out some chocolate covered strawberries and a bottle of sparkling Cristal champagne.

He poured me a glass, and then did the same for himself. We clinked our glasses together and took a sip.

"You're a romanticist Percy Jackson," I teased.

He laughed at me and responded, "Maybe I am. I have only ever been on one date and it went bad, so I want to make sure this one goes right. Now open up your mouth and say ah."

I opened my mouth for him and he gently put a strawberry on my tongue. I bit down on it, the chocolate on top just melted in your mouth. I grabbed a strawberry and did the same for him. I felt his lips brush my finger, as he took the whole strawberry in his mouth. It sent a surge of electricity through me. His lips were as soft as a feather and its touch as gentle as a butterfly. Without realising I was actually staring at his lips. He noticed too and smirked at me. I tried to hide my blush by changing the subject.

"So tell me about yourself. As I said, I want to get to know you. How about we ask twenty questions? First question is which university you want to get into and for what."

He hesitated before answering, "Ok. Well I'm hoping to get into the University of NSW for marine biology. What about you?"

"I want to get into the University of Sydney for architecture."

He seemed impressed.

"Haha so you're a wise girl, ehh?"

"You're a seaweed brain then ehh?"

We burst out laughing. Our laughs echoed through the silent night.

"Ok then wise girl, you have any brothers or sisters?"

"None, but I'm used to being an only child," I admitted.

"Yea it's the same with me."

"What about your parents?"

He again hesitated before answering, "My parents are divorced. I live with my Mum, and I never see my Dad."

I understand why he is struggling now, and I thought it was better to stop.

"I'm sorry, we can stop, if you don't feel comfortable answering my questions."

Percy looked me in the eye and took my hand into his.

"I'm sorry too Annabeth, I have just never opened up to anyone before because, well I…I just need some time."

I squeezed his hand and brought us to our feet.

"Its fine, I can wait. How about we go swimming?"

He smiled at me and stripped down to his boxers. It wasn't the first time I have seen him this exposed, but his body still left me speechless. He was a God! I was abit nervous, taking of my clothes, but I did it anyway. It was kind of annoying that I didn't have any swimmers, but neither did he, so it made me feel more relaxed. When I was done taking my shorts and shirt off, I was left standing there in nothing but my matching black lace bra and panties. I felt my cheeks reddening as he just stared at my body. I tried to cover myself with my shirt, but he just pushed my hands aside and spoke,

"Don't cover yourself. Please! I apologise for my staring, but it's just…you're so beautiful and I am not just saying that. Look into my eyes and tell me I'm lying."

Without hesitation I said, "I trust you. Anyway, comon, let's get into the water!"

I grabbed his hand and ran into the ocean; the water was cold! Not freezing, just cold.

SPLASH!

I shrieked, "Percy Jackson! Did you just splash me with water?"

He swam behind me and whispered into my ear, "Maybe I did! What are you going to do about it?"

I turned my body and faced him. I cupped the water in my hands and splashed it in his face and then swam away laughing. He soon caught up to me and grabbed my foot, pulling my body flush against his chest. Our lips were so close. Too close. I felt like my heart was going to burst out of my chest. Percy slanted his neck on an angle and moved his face closer to mine.

SPLASH!

A wave interrupted our almost-kiss and brought us under the water. When we came up, we both ran back to the beach. He raced to his car and came back with two towels; wrapping one of them on my shoulders. He quickly wiped himself and dried his hair, before wrapping it over my towel. It was such a kind gesture. I sat back down on the blanket, as he pulled his clothes on. After I pulled my clothes on, I put the two towels over me and got inside his car to turn on the heater, while he packed up the stuff and put It back into the trunk.

When he got into the car, he looked over at me. His smile seemed shy. Did he really want to kiss me back there? Does he really like me?

I replayed the moment in my head over and over again, until he drove into my driveway. As he walked me to my door, I spoke, "Thanks for tonight. It was a lot of fun. I'm sorry also, but I'll be here waiting for you to open up. I'll never pressure you. I promise Percy. As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

This seemed to relax him and get rid of any tension he was feeling.

"Thankyou Annabeth. Tonight was the best I have ever had, literally. I hope you have a good sleep, I'll you see tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Percy, see you tomorrow!"

But before he could leave, I quickly kissed him. It was just a peck on the lips, but enough to leave him shocked and blushing.

I shut my door, before he had any time to recover. Five minutes later, just before I got into bed, I got a text message. It was from Percy.

_Was I dreaming or did you actually kiss me?_

_**Maybe I did? What are you going to do about it?**_

_Using my words Wise Girl? Haha, just be warned! I'll get you back._

_**Not if I get you first Seaweed Brain! Night xoxo**_

_Goodnight xoxo_

I think for the first time in months, I'm actually truly happy. I just hope what we have builds into something solid and never ends, because I think I really like him!


	4. Chapter 4

_I think for the first time in months, I'm actually truly happy. I just hope what we have builds into something solid and never ends, because I think I really like him!_

"How did the date go?"

"What did you two talk about?"

"Did you two go swimming?"

"Was he ogling your body?"

"Ohmygod did you two kiss?"

Piper has been overwhelming me with questions about my date with Percy all morning! It's quite funny how interested she is, when she was the one to warn me about Percy. Maybe she has changed her opinion about him, seeing just how happy he has made me.

I laughed, "Calm down. We talked for abit, but he was getting uncomfortable, so we went for a swim. And yes, he was staring at my body! We almost kissed, but a wave interrupted us. Then he took me home, and I might have kissed him really quick before I went inside."

She shrieked in my ear, "Annabeth!"

She threw her arms around my neck and squealed in my ear. By now, everyone in the locker room was staring at us.

Piper giggled, "I am so happy for you! I just really hope the rumours aren't true and he treats you right, otherwise I am going to have to break something personal of his. If you know what I mean!"

I grabbed her hand and dragged her to my classroom, laughing the whole way.

"Only if he breaks my heart, okay? He doesn't seem that bad, I really like him."

"Alright, I promise! Anyway I know you are dying to touch it anyway, so I will save it for you!"

I scoffed and pushed her away.

"You are terrible. We have only been on one date, calm down Pipes."

"Oh, but you want to though, don't you?"

I sighed, "Yes I do, now shut up and go to class before Mrs Dodd yells at you again. Mind telling me why you got a detention last week?"

"I might have gotten caught making out with Jason in that closet, near room ten. And I just might have had my hand on his dick, giving it a squeeze…"

I looked at Piper with an open jaw. I knew how much she loves Jason, they have been dating for three years, but I never knew they were the type to do such a thing at school or anywhere public! Maybe it's true; love does make you do crazy things. Before I could say anything, she left with the brightest shade of red on her face. Haha. Young love.

A cold touch brought me out of my thoughts. Without any warning, I was spun around and pushed hard against the door; the knob poking me painfully in the hip. I gripped my hip; there is definitely going to be a bruise there tomorrow. I looked at my attacker, and knew straight away who it is; _Zoe Nightshade._ The head cheerleader of my school, and the school slut! She thinks because she's popular, it gives her the right to control everyone and own all the 'hot' boys; which includes _Percy! _And yet again I'm face to face with her. Last time I saw her, she smashed my head against my locker, and knocking me unconscious instantly. I ended up in the nurses office after that, but I was fine after I rested. And now shes here for more, but Ill be ready this time.

Zoe snarled, "Is it true you and Percy went on a date?"

I replied, "Yes. Are you jealous Percy isn't into whores?"

One of her friends grabbed my face and smashed it against the door. I felt my vision blurring and an annoying ringing in my ears. Where are teachers when you need one! I looked back at Zoe's fuming face and spat at her. She screamed in disgust, which allowed me to take my chance at escaping. Sweeping my leg across hers, I made her trip over, smacking her head on the pole on the way down. I then looked at her friend; Rachel Dare and punched her in the stomach before she could do anything. The realization hit me then! People were watching me! Frozen in shock, Zoe took the opportunity to grab my hair and fling me back against the metal pole, knocking me right out, unconsciously. Right before I passed out, I heard Percy calling out my name…"Annabeth! Get away from her, you crazy b**ch."…"Annabeth, it's Percy! You're going to be okay, stay with me."… "Annab…"…"It's go…to be al…Ann…"

I slowly opened my eyes; the light blinding me instantly. My head was throbbing so badly. Where was I? What happened? Where am I now?

Someone squeezed my hand. I looked over and saw my Mum smiling at me. She brushed a few of my curls away and kissed my forehead.

"Nurse! My daughter is awake!"

Shortly a woman came in and checked up on me. She gave me painkillers for my head, which I realised had a fairly large lump on the back.

"Hi I'm Nurse Kayla. Do you remember what your name is and when you're born and what day it is today?"

I spoke, "I'm Annabeth Chase, born May 23rd and it's…February 7th."

She smiled, "Yes that's all correct. Do you remember anything that happened?"

I gulped, "I'm not sure. I remember going to class and taking to Piper and then seeing these two girls and….oh, and we got in a fight I think, I can't remember the details though. Then I remember hearing Percy's voice and waking up here."\

The nurse seemed impressed, "Seems there's nothing serious about Annabeth's heard injury. The memories should come back soon. Okay well, she can be released, but no school for a couple of days. For now get rest and take these painkillers at night for a week. She needs to come back for a scan after a week, to see if there is any brain damage. If you can sign these papers, you are all good to go…thank-you. And remember to get rest."

I thanked the nurse and looked back at my Mum.

"So who is this Percy guy? Is he the reason your in hospital?"

"The guy I went on a date with. Sort of, but it's not his fault. The fight happened because she's a jealous whore."

"Annabeth! Whether that's true or not, keep that to yourself. And I don't want you seeing this boy, if you are going to get into fights! This is the second time, I have gotten a call from the school. That's two, too many."

My heart started to pound in my chest, I felt like my lungs were suffocating.

"No! He's a nice boy and I want to date him, and when it becomes serious, you can meet him. It's my fault I got into this fight. I reacted and fought back. Please Mum."

She sighed, "Fine, but please try to stay out of trouble."

I smiled, "I promise."

When we got home, I got ready for bed, although it was only 2 o'clock in the afternoon. Before I went to sleep I heard my phone ring. I picked it up and looked at the caller ID, which was…

**Thanks for reading! **

**Please leave a review about what you thought about it! **

**Favourite and Follow!**

**-MyLovingAngel**


End file.
